User talk:SEGASister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Richmore Academy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Courtney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Akiyama (Talk) 10:45, April 20, 2011 Nice edits you've done so far. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) They'll eventually be up. It's just a matter of which pages to put them with, and if those pages are up yet. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 22:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Interesting thought. May end up working it in at some point. Thanks for the idea. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. :) Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. Thanks a bunch. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem and no rush. ;) Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 20:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Send me a rundown sheet (info about her, who she is, personality, etc.) and I'll think about it. Note that I may consider developing a character inspired by her since I'm usually leery of using someone else's character. But we'll see. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 01:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I just might consider. Any specific manner in which she's written? (Shy, eccentric, goth, prim and proper, etc.) Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 02:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I see, I see. Anything in particular I should know about the sorority such as initiations and such? Looking to see how I can put my own spin on it. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 02:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... That's a bit tricky to mess with and put my own spin on. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 02:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) New Category Go for it. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You know, after some thought, I think we're better off not trying to recap the TDI episodes here. We could just merely link them to the Total Drama Wiki if they want them. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 19:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Ideas Not at the moment, but I'll definitely take you up on the offer if I stumble into a road block thinking of one. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 22:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... It's not a bad idea. The problem is whether I can get the corresponding background to work. The issue is that when you apply a customized background, it either repeats or you set up a center with a solid single color surrounding it should the browser window extend that far. I'll file it under consideration for the moment and let you know. --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 22:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC)